The embodiments herein generally relate to rotorcraft laser systems and, more particularly, to a cooling system for such laser systems, as well as a method of cooling rotorcraft laser systems.
Fiber lasers are increasingly becoming potent tactical weapons on vehicles. In one example, fiber lasers are employed on an aircraft, such as a helicopter. Use of turreted guns on rotorcraft can be limited by the number of rounds carried on the aircraft, which drives the desire for laser weapons. While implementation of fiber lasers improves on the issue associated with the ammunition storage aspect, challenges with fiber laser systems are present. In particular, some fiber laser systems waste significant energy in the form of heat. This wasted energy can be up to or even above 70% of the total energy. Therefore, waste heat dissipation of a laser system onboard a tactical rotorcraft poses significant challenges and limits the efficient use of such systems on rotorcraft.